The Grey Side
by Phoenix Ravyn
Summary: This year the war was going to get a new side. One that had a Gryffindor Golden Boy, a Slytherin Ice Prince and a 13 year old Fae with an attitude problem. Hogwarts was in for hell this year.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so be nice. I have always liked these types of stories with another side so I decided to give it a shot. There will be some OOCness and all that as well as some bashing but the bashing will ont be too bad so don't worry.

I was standing behind the line of first years rolling my eyes. I looked across at the Gryffindor table and made a gesture at Harry. He smirked and flipped me off. I gasped and put a hand to my chest as if I was hurt by his actions. He shook his head and turned back to his friends but I saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

I grinned and looked at the firsties. They were taller than me. Damn it. I look over to the Slytherin. Draco was looking at me. He made a motion with his hand. He looked at me the first years and then me again. He did the motion again. He put his hand up on the side then moved it downwards almost as if he was … hey he was calling me short. I glared at him and then made the rudest gesture I could think of with my hands. His eyes widened and it was my turn to smirk. I shrugged at him and laughed. He face palmed.

Dumbledore looked at me with that expression of his, you know the one that says I know what you're doing and you shouldn't do that blah blah blah. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of the teachers. Miss M, was smiling at me and rolling her eyes. I winked at her. Snape's eyes where sweeping the room looking for trouble. His eyes found mine and I made a motion with my hand to suggest that I was washing my hair in the shower. He narrowed his eyes at me. Real scary, I put on my biggest grin and did a huge wink at him. He just glared at me then his eyes turned to red faced Harry who was laughing his ass of and then to Draco who had his head in his hands.

Flitwick was having a conversation with Hagrid and he didn't look to happy about it. Actually he looked horrified. Wonder what he was talking about. Well he was pointing at his beard so it couldn't be good. Professor Sprout was having a conversation with Trelawney who was making such big gestures that it had the first years looking frightened. By the way Prof Sprout was rolling her eyes it was obvious that the old fraud was trying to tell the future. I wonder how Harry is going to die this year.

I look at Dumbledore again he was talking to this woman dressed in pink. By god I like the colour and I don't even where it like that. She looked like she was a toad in her past life. Dumbledore was just nodding and smiling but looked like he wanted to kill himself. I would to if I was talking to her. He was just about to open his mouth when the sorting hat started singing.

A thousand years or more ago,  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<br>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<br>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

I looked around while the first years were getting sorted. When the last kid was sorted I sighed and I walked up to Prof M. She smiled at me. Professor Dumbledore started his speech for the year "Welcome once again for another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome all the new students and welcome back all of the old ones. I would also like to intrude you to our new DADA teacher Dolores Umbridge. Now I also have one more –" "Heh hem" Umbridge made a sound that sounded like a fake cough and we all looked to her in shock. Nobody ever interrupted Dumbledore. He looked shocked for a moment before smiling and sitting down. Most of the teachers looked like they were going to have heart attacks. Some others were smirking at her. She stood up and smiled around at all of the students. "Thank you, headmaster for those words of welcome. It is great to be back at Hogwarts and to see such happy faces smiling back at me" she simpered as she looked around the room with a smile. I looked around as well. Nobody seemed to be happy and smiling. One the contrary they looked annoyed at being talked to as if they were five year olds.

Draco looked like he was going to be sick and Harry was staring up at the ceiling. He turned to me and gave me a look that said 'is she really serious'. I shrugged at him then turned back t her. "I am sure that we will all become the best of friends" she continued on. I snorted at that and she glared at me. I smiled an innocent smile and gave her a finger wave. The rest of the students were barley concealing their grins. She started a long spiel about how Hogwarts was a good school and she was here to help and this and that. What I got out of it was that the ministry was trying to take over Hogwarts. Like that would ever work. Dumbledore may be annoying but he would never let the Ministry take over.

I looked back up at him. He had a tight smile and was looking like he wanted to hit something. Good now he knows how I feel when I talk to him. "Now as I was saying I also have one more announcement for this year. We have a new student joining us. Her name is Laurenti-" "Not my full name Dumbledore" I growled out. All of the teachers gasped in shock except for Prof M and Snape. Dumbledore smiled and that damned twinkle in his eyes came back. "Her name is Laurentia Collette but if you value your life you will call her Ren" I glared up at him. I didn't particularly like my full name and preferred Ren. I had asked him to introduce me as that but he had to call me Laurentia. "She is taking 5th year classes and will be sorted just like the rest of you" I walked up to the sorting hat and smirked at it. Then I sat down and it got put on my head. 'Well well you are just like Potter a snake trying to be a lion' a voice said. 'We are changing when the time is right. Both Harry and I could have been in anyone of the houses but we needed to be in Gryffindor for a reason and we are going to be ourselves later on. I need to be in that house and if you don't let me I will be the last kid you ever sort' 'Very well it better be "GRYFFINDOR". I smirked and hoped off the chair. I walked over the cheering Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. He lifted his fingers to his head in a mock salute and I grinned. This year the war was going to get a new side. One that had a Gryffindor Golden Boy, a Slytherin Ice Prince and a 13 year old Fae with an attitude problem. Hogwarts was in for hell this year.

Please don't flame! If you don't like my story don't read it but anything else is welcome. Thanks for reading this far! XD. I hope you like it.

Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter! It should have been up earlier but it was my birthday on Monday and that weekend I had a family party! XD I got a Tablet so I have spent the last few days playing with that! Hope you like! I can't believe all of the reviews and faves and alearts I have for this story! I'm so glad that you like it so much. Thanks everyone.

I was walking through the halls keeping my eyes on Harry. He was walking with the two traitors and I didn't like him near them. He spotted me and I could see that they were killing him with boredom. I decided to be nice and save him. I walked over to them and said "I'm stealing Harry. Do you care, oh you do, well I don't, so bye." I waved and pulled him away. Granger glared at me and I snorted. Wow that was as good as she could do. Weasley must really be a pansy to follow her. I sighed. They didn't like me much and didn't seem to want me to forget it. It was funny really. I thought as we walked towards potions.

**Flashback**

**I turned and smiled at Harry after I sat down. It was good to be able to actually talk to him face to face instead of the pendants. "Hey Harry" I said. He smiled softly. Looks like he missed me to. "Hey Rena, how's the Misfits House?" he asked as he piled food onto his plate. "Good, Charlie said that she will be fine until I go back for the hols, well if I go back I mean. I might stay here" I murmured as I put some food on my plate as well. I felt eyes on me so I looked up and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger staring at me. I smiled a fake smile and said "didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to stare." Weasley blushed and looked down but Granger just narrowed her eyes and said "well I wouldn't be staring if we had been properly introduced." Harry looked up at that. "Right sorry guys" he said. "Well this is obviously Laurentia but you can call her Lauren. Lauren this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" he finished with a flourish of his hand. Granger smiled at me and I just sneered back. Of coarse they didn't know that I already knew them so they were trying to be nice. Weasley glared at me, ohhh I am so scared, it must have been because I was rude to his precious girlfriend. Whatever. "I'm going to say hell to Dragon ok Harry" I murmured to him. He just smiled and nodded before letting go of my hand (that he grabbed earlier) and turning back to his friends. **

**I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. I could feel the eyes of Granger and Weasley on the back of my head but I ignored them. "Hey Dray" I said as I leaned against him. He smiled softly which made everyone who was watching gape, the Slytherin Ice Prince smiling, it was unheard of. Dray introduced me to his friends and I nodded to each of them. They all disliked me just as much as the Gryffindor's but they hid it better. They only people that seemed to genuinely like me were the Greengrass sisters and Zambini. I would have to tell Draco about them. I kept my eyes on Dumbledore and Umbridge throughout dinner. Dumbledore was always up to something so I didn't worry about him to much but Umbridge, I knew that I had to keep an eye on her.**

**Flashback End**

I was pulled out of my memories when Harry pulled me into a seat in the potions classroom. I shook my head to clear it and Harry looked at me. "I was daydreaming" I said with a smile and he just rolled his eyes and laughed. Potions was boring as I already knew how to make it so I just breezed through it not really thinking about but trying to figure out how to get Granger and Weasley off my back. I don't care about the fact that they hate e its just getting annoying with them glaring at me. I also have to deal with Pansy shooting me what Draco told was her death glare but it looked like she was dying, painfully. Add Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling and glancing at Harry and I, trying to be discrete and I am just about ready to shoot myself. I amused and directed myself by watching Snape walk around and basically kill some kids confidence. I giggled quietly on the look on Weasley's face and Harry looked down at me. He followed my eyes and grinned as he saw Snape vanishing Weasley's potion.

Snape stalked over to us and looked down at our potion, he obviously couldn't find anything wrong with it so he walked away with a scowl before dismissing us. It's funny because usually he has to vanish Harry's potions but with me helping him it was perfect. I was still laughing when Granger comes up to us. "How old are you? because I know your not 15, you don't look old enough." She hissed. "Bingo she was right, let's give her a cookie" I said sarcastically. Harry looked at me so I rolled my eyes and said "I'm actually 13-" I was cut off by Weasley "well then shouldn't you be in third year?" he asked. I shot an irritated glare towards him and finished my sentence, "because I was smart enough for fifth year." I stepped through they portrait hole and then walked up to the dorm. I opened the door and flopped down on my bed.

By god I have only been here for a few days and they are already driving my nuts. I pulled out my sketch pad and pencils so I could relax for free period. Hmm actually I think I might have a talk with Charlie, see how her and El are getting on with all of the little kids. With that thought I pulled out my necklace from underneath my shirt and I held onto the pendant there and I called out in my head. _"Charlie, can you hear me Charlie? Are you there" _I leaned against my headboard as I waited for her to reply.

Please review and tell me what you think, Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

Another chappie! Sorry for the wait but you can half blame my editor for that. Thanks for doing this for me Tay! I hope you like.

Pendant speak, _Charlie, __Laurentia._

**Chapter 3**

"_Yeah, I can hear you Tia" _

"_Good. How is everyone? How are you and El getting on with the kids?" _ Both Charlie and I held Fae pendants. Harry and Draco had one to. It lets us talk to each other with just out thoughts. They are made from a part of my wings, which means that they are under the protection of the Faerye Kingdom.

"_Everyone is fine, Tia. _I could hear her sigh._ El and I are dealing with the kids just fine. You don't have to worry."_

"_I know I don't have to worry, but you know I will anyway. Has anyone dropped round recently?" _Sometimes people came round to our place. Sometimes to try and shut us down other times to try to adopt kids.

"_Nope, no one has. We don't have any new kids either. Daniel's bringing in money for us"_

"_That's good, but it's a little weird about no knew kids. I think that there are a few people here that I can bring in" _

"_That's good. Alice wants me to tell her that she misses you." _I smiled at the happiness in her voice. Alice made everyone smile.

"_Aww she's so sweet. Tell her that I miss her to… But I swear some of the people here are going to drive me insane by the end of the week."_

"_You'll last, trust me. Even though you have little to no patience, I know that you will do anything to bring down Dumbledore." _

"_Yeah, true true. Well I had better get going. I'll talk to you later." _

"_Yeah, ok. Bye." _

"_See ya." _I tuck the pendant back into my shirt, get up off my bed and stretch. I should probably go see Draco.

I head down the stairs and wave to Harry. He's talking to Seamus and Dean. I know that they don't like Hermione and Ron. Maybe we are getting some new recruits.

I down to the dungeons, thinking about the girls. El and Charlie were two very good friends of mine. I had known them since I was about 8. We met at the orphanage down the road from where Harry lives. Some of the guys were teasing El, whose actual name is Ellen. Both Charlie and I walked over to them and told them off. Well I told them off, with some rather vicious words, Charlie punched one of them. They never bothered any of us again, and us girls became friends. Ellen scares people now that she has her confidence back. She is completely nuts and absolutely random but I love her.

After a while, the matron that ran the orphanage left. All of the other kids got adopted except for us. We could do strange things and we scared people. We didn't know why until we were ten. Most kids get their Hogwarts letter when they turn eleven but this wasn't a Hogwarts letter. It turns out that we were all different creatures. Our parents had sent us letters that were on a time setting so that it would come when we were ten if they were dead. Apparently all of our parents were friends. None of us believe in coincidences so we decided that we were meant to be friends.

Charlie is a Hanyou Neko Demon, which means that she is a half cat demon. Ellen is completely different, she is a Chaos Nymph. I am a Faerye, a Fae for short. We are like fairies, except we are more powerful and rarer. I'm actually royalty in the Faerye world. That's because I'm a Moonlight Faerye. We are like Sunlight Fae, but more powerful. We control everything under the moon.

I smile as my mind flicks to Alice. She is a little five year old Veela. She has bright blonde hair and blue eyes, which pretty much makes her the cutest things ever. She came to the Orphanage, and like Ellen she got picked on. But we soon put a stop to that. She is basically our sister now.

Because the matron left the girls and I started to run the place, and we turned into a safe haven for kids that are different. They may be muggles that have the inner eye, witches and wizards or even creatures like us. We try to get everyone to a good home or at least off the streets with some food. A lot of the time some of the older kids help out. Like Daniel; we helped him out one time and he decided to stay with us full time, instead of leaving. He busks so he brings in quite a bit of money. Sometimes I help him out, but usually I'm busy.

I stop in front of the Slytherin common room and say the password. "Pureblood." They should _so_ change it. It was _so_ obvious that I reckon that even Ron could guess it. Well, I wouldn't go that far…He is pretty thick. I walk through the common room, flipping off Pansy as I walk past. She just sneered at me. I walk up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory.

I bang the door open and jump onto Draco's bed. There were a few shouts, so I look up. All the boys had towels around their waists but only Draco and Blaise looked calm.

I snort "you don't need to worry about anything guys; they're that small that I wouldn't be able to spot them with a magnifying glass." They stopped yelling and started glaring at me while Blaise and Drake start laughing their arses off.

"The truth hurts boys" Blaise said between fits of laughter. When the boys finally calm down Draco pulls the curtains around his bed shut so that I can't see and the guys get changed. When they were done I ask Drake and Blaise if they want to go outside for a walk. I was just ignoring the glares that the other guys were sending me.

That was, until Nott spoke up; "We like blondes anyway" he sneers. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you want to know something? Boys may like blondes but MEN like brunettes" I finish in a whisper, before I walk out the door. I could hear them spluttering and Drake and Blaise laughing again.

"Tough luck guys" Draco called out as he walked down the stairs.

"So where do you want to go, Rena?" asked Draco.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, maybe just around the lake?" I said. The looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's fine with me" murmured Blaise and Draco just nodded. They link their arms with mine and we walk out of the common room and through the castle. We walk around the lake, laughing at the guys and wondering what Harry was doing now. I think that maybe life at Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.

Especially since I have a feeling that Ellen might be joining us soon. I wonder if she remembers what we said about the goat…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Flames will be used to attract cute firemen! XD


End file.
